harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Newton Skamander
|tytuł = Kawaler Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy |pseudonim = * Newt * Życzliwy |podpis = 160px|link= |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |rodzina = * Pani Skamander * Tezeusz Skamander * Porpentyna Skamander * Rolf Skamander * Lorcan Skamander * Lysander Skamander * SynRolf Skamander, będąc wnukiem Newtona posiadał jego nazwisko. Gdyby Newton miał córkę, Rolf prawdopodobnie posiadałby inne nazwisko po swoim ojcu |różdżka = Jesion i lipa, elementy z kości i muszli, długość nieznana |praca = * Wydział Zwierząt, Ministerstwo Magii * Dyrektor Hogwartu |przynależność = * Ministerstwo Magii * Hogwart ** Hufflepuff * Rodzina Skamander |dom = Hufflepuff |bogin = Praca w biurzeOficjalny trailer |włosy = Siwe |aktor = * Eddie Redmayne * Maciej Zakościelny |oczy = Zielone }} Newton „Newt” Artemis Fido Skamander (Kawaler Orderu Merlina Drugiej Klasy) (ur. 24 lutego 1897 r.) — sławny magizoolog; autor książki Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (1927), za którą w 1979 roku otrzymał Order Merlina. Po ukończeniu Hogwartu, Skamander dołączył do Ministerstwa Magii, spędzając dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, zanim dołączył do Wydziału Zwierząt. W 1918 roku Augustus Worme z Książnicy Obskurus zlecił mu napisanie książki opisującej wszystkie magiczne stworzenia na całym świecie. Ta stała się bestsellerem, czyniąc Skamandera cenionym ekspertem w dziedzinie magizoologii. Główny twórca Rejestru Wilkołaków (1947) oraz Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli (1965). Ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, z którą miał co najmniej jedno dziecko. Na początku lat 90. XX wieku był już na emeryturze i mieszkał w Dorset. Biografia Wczesne lata i edukacja Newton Skamander urodził się w 1897 roku, jako czarodziej czystej krwi lub półkrwi. Już w bardzo wczesnym wieku Newton interesował się magicznymi stworzeniami, głównie dlatego, że jego matka miała hodowlę hipogryfów. Młody Newton lubił godzinami szatkować chorbotki w swojej sypialni. Począwszy od 1908 roku, uczęszczał do Hogwartu, gdzie został przydzielony do Hufflepuffu. Był on prymusem przedmiotu nazywanego opieką nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Przyjaźnił się z Letą Lestrange, która również podzielała jego zainteresowanie magicznymi zwierzętami. W 1913 rokuThe Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them jeden z eksperymentów Lety, który dotyczył wozaka, poszedł za daleko, skutkując narażeniem życia innego ucznia. Newt nie chciał patrzeć, jak jego przyjaciółka zostaje usunięta ze szkoły. Z tego powodu wziął winę na siebie i miał zostać wyrzucony z Hogwartu, mimo tego, że był to jedynie wypadek. Jednak Albus Dumbledore, jego nauczyciel transmutacji, stanowczo sprzeciwiał się jego wydaleniu''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film)'' i oczyścił jego imię. Wydalenie nigdy nie zostało wyegzekwowaneWydalenie Newta. Życie zawodowe I wojna światowa W czasie wojny, między 1914 a 1918 rokiem, Skamander służył na froncie wschodnim w tajnym programie Ministerstwa Magii mającym na celu wykorzystanie spiżobrzuchów ukraińskich. Program został ostatecznie zniesiony, ponieważ smoki słuchały tylko Skamandera i próbowały zjeść każdego innegoThe Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) (zobacz plik)Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide (zobacz plik). Dołączenie do Ministerstwa Magii W podobnym okresie Skamander pracował również w jednym z departamentów Ministerstwa, a dokładniej w Departamencie Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Spędził dwa lata w Biurze Przemieszczania Skrzatów Domowych, później został przeniesiony do Wydziału Zwierząt, gdzie jego zdumiewająca znajomość dziwacznych stworów zapewniła mu szybki awans''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Prace nad książką W 1918 roku August Worme z wydawnictwa Książnicy Obskurus zlecił Newtowi napisanie pierwszej wersji książki ''Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Skamander, zarabiając tylko dwa sykle tygodniowo w ministerstwie, wykorzystał szansę zarobienia dodatkowych pieniędzy i możliwość spędzenia wakacji na podróżowaniu po świecie. Przybył do stu krajów na pięciu kontynentach, zbierając informacje o bardzo wielu gatunkach najróżniejszych stworzeń. Skamander był świadkiem ich czarodziejskich mocy, niekiedy udawało mu się zaskarbić ich zaufanie, a czasami bronił się przed nimi jego podróżnym czajnikiem. W pewnym momencie, przebywając w Sudanie, Newt spotkał Obskurusa. Dziewczynka, która była jego źródłem zmarła, ale Newtonowi udało się przetransportować ciemną moc do swojej magicznie rozszerzonej walizki. 1926 rok Przebywając w Egipcie, Skamander znalazł nielegalnie więzionego gromoptaka. Postanowił, że przed zakończeniem podróży odeskortuje go na tereny zamieszkane przez jego gatunek, znajdujące się w Arizonie. Ostatecznie zyskał on imię Frank i zaprzyjaźnił się z czarodziejem, jak większość stworzeń, które ten posiadał. thumb|233x233px|Zawartość mugolskiej walizki Początek przygody w Ameryce Północnej Skamandera zaczął się w momencie, gdy przypłynął na kontynent statkiem, wraz ze swoją walizką. Zaglądnął on przez chwilę do swojego bagażu, po czym szeptął demimozowi by ten się uspokoił. Miał przejść obowiązkową kontrolę przez celnika. Ten polecił mężczyźnie, by ukazał mu zawartość bagażu. Newton przełączył tryb w swojej walizce, na "dla mugoli", przez co mugol widział w niej nie magiczne stworzenia, a piżamę, dziennik, mapy, szalik puchonów, budzik i lupę. Dostał on zgodę na przebywanie w kraju. Następnie widział on pikietę Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego Nowego Salem, na której czele stała Mary Lou Barebone. Wypowiadała się ona w sposób, który świadczył o tym, że przekonana była o istnieniu czarodziejów i świata magii. Zaintrygowany Newton przecisnął się bliżej kobiety, wpadając tym samym na Porpentynę Goldstein. Następnie wpadł na niego Jacob Kowalski, wywracając się o jego torbę. Newt pomógł mu wstać, a Jacob, szybko ruszył w dalszą wędrówkę. Zamieszanie wokół niego, przykuło uwagę Mary Lou. Zadała mu ona pytanie, czy jest on gotów kroczyć za nią i jej organizacją. W tym momencie Newton zauważył niuchacza, który uciekł z jego walizki, ruszył więc bez zastanowienia w jego stronę. Porpentyna zaciekawiona podążyła za mężczyzną. Newton wszedł za stworzeniem do banku, w którym to okradało ono kilentów. Skamander wymienił kilka zdań z ówcześnie spotkanym Jacobem Kowalskim, o jego kredycie na piekarnię. Zauważył jednak niuchacza, więc ruszył w jego stronę. Zostawił on jednak na swoim miejscu srebrne jajo żmijoptaka. Mugol podnósł je, z zamiarem oddania czarodziejowi. Został jednak wezwany na rozmowę o kredyt. W czasie rozmowy Newt cały czas uganiał się za czarnym stworkiem. W pewnym momencie, niuchacz wskoczył na wózek zmierzający do windy, a Jacob wyszedł z gabinetu, ukazując jednocześnie Newtowi pękające jajo. Skamander przyciągnął Kowalskiego do siebie za pomocą magii, po czym deportował się razem z nim. thumb|left|265x265px|Newton opróżnia torbę niuchacza Po deportacji znaleźli się oni przy wejściu do skarbca banku. Skamander włożył wyklutego żmijoptaka do walizki, uspokajając przy okazji inne zwierzęta. Niuchacz za to udało się wślizgnąć do pomieszczenia wypełnionego złotem. Newton użył zaklęcia Alohomora, aby dostać się do stworzenia. W skarbcu zjawił się w tym momencie Gilbert Bingley, który wywnioskował, że mężczyźni mają zamiar okraść bank. Uaktywnił on alarm. W odpowiedzi Newt błyskawicznie go unieruchomił go zaklęciem. Jacob obserwował wszystko zszokowany. Newt opróżnił torbę z pieniędzmi i złotem niuchacza. Zanim do pomieszczenia weszli uzbrojeni strażnicy, Newton i Jacob zdążyli się deportować. Znaleźli się oni w uliczce w okolicach banku. Newt skarcił niuchacza, po czym wrzucił go do walizki. Przeprosił on Jacoba za problemy, wyjmując różdżkę z zamiarem usunięcia niechcianych wspomnień mugolowi. Ten korzystając z okazji, powalił czarodzieja na ziemię, i uciekł. Skamander ruszył za mugolem, ale gdy minął Porpentynę Goldstein, ta chwyciła go za łokieć. thumb|250x250px|Tina przesłuchuje Newta Deportowali się do wąskiej uliczki naprzeciw banku. Zdumiona Tina przeprowadziła przesłuchanie mężczyzny. Zadała mu pytanie, co czarodziej trzymał w swojej walizce, i z jakiego powodu wypuścił z niej niuchacza. Golstein oświadczyła, że zabierze go do siedziby MACUSY. Na pytanie, kim jest, pokazała mu swoją legitymację pracownika Magicznego Kongresu. Chwyciła magizoologa i deportowała się razem z nim. Tina zaciągnęła Newtona do Woolworth Building. W momencie, gdy tam wchodzą, budynek magicznie przemienił się w siedzibę MACUSY. Wyjaśniła mu ona tam, że w Nowym Jorku obowiązuje zakaz hodowli magicznych zwierząt. Zjechali windą do Wydziału Priorytetowych Dochodzeń. Goldstein wprowadziła go w sam środek spotkania, o ataku niezidentyfikowanej bestii w mieście. Serafina Picquery, prezydent MACUSA, stanowczo odprawiła dwójkę. Wrócili oni wtedy do windy, po czym zjechali jeszcze niżej. Trafili do ciemnego, ciasnego pomieszczenia, w którym teraz pracuje była aurorka. Zajmowała się tam pozwoleniami na różdżki. Spytała się Skamandera, czy ten takowe posiada. Nagle Goldstein schowała się za biurkiem, ponieważ dołączył do nich Abernathy. Skarcił on Porpentynę za to, że znowu wtargnęła nieproszona na zebranie Zespołu Śledczego. Następnie do gabinetu wszedł Perciwal Graves. Porpentyna powiedziała mu o wydarzeniach w banku, po czym otworzyła walizkę, która podobno należała do Skamandera. Znajdowały się w niej jednak ciastka, zrobione przez Jacoba. Zszokowana Tina wymieniła spojrzenia z Newtonem. Newton i Porpentyna postanowili odnaleźć Kowalskiego. Tina po spotkaniu była roztrzęsiona, a także czuła się upokorzona. Nad ich głowami przeleciał przez chwilę żądlibąk, Newt wmówił jednak kobiecie, że była to tylko ćma. Nagle dowiedzieli się oni o rzekomym wybuchu gazu w jednym z budynków. Przed budynkiem pijany kloszard zaświadczał, że powodem katastrofy nie był gaz, a wielki hipopotam. Skamander wycelował w niego różdżką, po czym mugol dołączył do ludzi, którzy wierzyli w wybuch gazu. Kiedy Tina przypatrywała się żądlibąkowi, Newt wbiegł do zniszczonej czynszówki. W pokoju Jacoba dostrzegł on działanie swoich zwierząt: widać tam było ślady łap, połamane meble, rozbite szkło oraz dziurę w ścianie. Sam Kowalski został pogryziony przez jedno z zwierząt magizoologa. Słysząc Porpentynę, Newt szybko rzucił zaklęcie naprawcze. Gdy Tina wszedła do pokoju, Newton trzymał na swoich kolanach walizkę, którą przed chwilą zamknął. Gdy ta spytała się go czy była otwarta, ten niewinnie odpowiedział, że jedynie uchylona. Kiedy dostrzegła ona Jacoba, szybko ruszyła mu na pomoc. Skamander próbował się wymknąć z pomieszczenia. Nagle szczuroszczet skoczył na ramię czarownicy. Newt chwycił stworzenie za ogon i wrzucił do swojej walizki. Mugol otworzył niepostrzeżenie oczy, przypatrując się dwójce. Przywitał się z nimi, a Newton ponownie spróbował wymazać mu pamięć. Tym razem jednak Porpentyna do tego nie dopuściła, przy okazji tłumacząc, że potrzebny jest im teraz świadek. U mugola pojawiły się objawy ugryzienia przez szczuroszczeta. Skamander oświadczył, że może przetrzymać mugola, w razie gdyby wystąpiły jakieś inne powikłania. Tina spytała się go, czy ten wie coś o społeczności czarodziejów w Ameryce. Newt odpowiedział, że Amerykanie nie mogą się spotykać, ani poślubiać mugoli. Tina spytała się ironicznie, kto by chciał poślubić Kowalskiego, po czym cała trójka deportowała się do mieszkania Goldstein. Chwilę po ich deportacji, okazało się, że w budynku zamieszkiwanym przez Jacoba nadal przebywał niuchacz. left|thumb|240x240px|Salon sióstr Goldstein Chwilę przed wejściem do budynku, Tina oświadczyła, że nie może wpuszczać do mieszkania mężczyzn. Newt zaproponował poszukanie innego lokum, ale Goldstein stanowczo odmówiła. Cała trójka weszła do mieszkania, w którym na każdym kroku można było spotkać magię. Razem z Tiną mieszkała tam siostra Porpentyny, Queenie. Była aurorka przedstawiła dwójkę kobiecie, w tym Newtona jako przestępcę. Chwilę po tym magizoolog dowiaduje się, że Queenie włada legilimencją. Siostry przygotowały posiłek, a Newt zauważył przelatującego za oknem żądlibąka. Skamander nie był chciał początkowo zasiąść do stołu, ale ostatecznie dał się przekonać. Queenie i Jacob szybko nawiązali kontakt, za to Newt i Tina siedzą speszeni w ciszy. Gdy Porpentyna oświadczyła, iż mugolowi i tak będzie trzeba będzie wyczyścić pamięć, Newt zaproponował, żeby Kowalski się już położył. Tina wskazała im w odpowiedzi pomieszczenie, w którym będą mogli przenocować. Gdy położyli się już do łóżek, Newt zaczął udawać, że śpi. Do pokoju weszła Tina, przynosząc mężczyznom kakao. Wydawała się poirytowana faktem, że Newton w ten sposób postanowił ją zignorować. Gdy kobieta opuściła pokój, Skamander błyskawicznie wstał z łóżka, po czym złapał za swoją walizkę. Otworzył ją, a następnie wszedł do niej. Chwilę potem gestem dłoni przywołał do siebie Jacoba, który zaniepokojony obserwował poczynania magizoologa. Piekarz z trudem wcisnął się do walizki. thumb|296x296px|Skamander i Frank Wylądowali oni w drewnianej szopce, w środku której znajdowały się różnorakie przedmioty, artykuły medyczne, narzędzia, łóżko polowe i sprzęt przeznaczony do pomocy w jego wyprawach. Na biurku leżała maszyna do pisania, a ściany były zapełnione mapami, zdjęciami i rysunkami magicznych stworzeń. Newt zaproponował mugolowi by ten usiadł. Następnie zrobił okład na rany, a także podał Jacobowi tabletki, które miały rozwiązać problem dreszczów. Po wyleczeniu niemaga, magizoolog zajął się przygotowaniem jedzenia dla swoich zwierząt. Gotowe kawałki wrzucił do wiaderka i podał je Kowalskiemu. Później Newt wycisnął jad z pikującego licha oraz dla zabawy wypuścił stworzenie w stronę Jacoba. Po skończonej robocie mężczyźni wyszli z szopy. left|thumb|250x250px|Newt i Marmite Ich oczom ukazała się przestrzeń przypominający hangar lotniczy, gdzie znajdowały się zagrody dla zwierząt magizoologa. Skamander poszedł odwiedzić gromoptaka Franka. Opowiedział Kowalskiemu historię zwierzęcia, okazując także czułość stworowi. Gdy ten odleciał, Newt zabrał wiadro z mięsem, po czym ruszył w inną część walizki. Podszedł do garborógów, a także opowiedział Jacobowi, że jego celem jest ochrona magicznych stworzeń. Następnie udali się na polanę, którą zamieszkiwały nieśmiałki. Newton próbował zostawić tam nieśmiałka Picketta, lecz ten nie chciał go opuścić. Zrezygnowany posadził go na swoim ramieniu. Zdał sobie wtedy też sprawę, że demimoz Dougal był jednym ze zwierząt, którym udało się uciec z walizki. Mężczyźni podeszli do gniazda z żmijoptakami. Newt podał Jacobowi niedawno wyklute pisklę. Ten próbował je pogłaskać, natomiast stworzenie odpowiedziało próbą dziabnięcia mugola. Newton powiedział Jacobowi, że z powodu plądrowania gniazd tych stworzeń, te od małego uczą się gryźć. Skamander był zachwycony zaciekawieniem Jacoba jego stworami. Poprosił Kowalskiego, by ten dorzucił granulat lunaballom, a on sam zaczął pchać taczkę w stronę nundu. Po drodze uświadomił sobie, że niuchacz ponownie uciekł. Po nakarmieniu nundu, zaczął karmić butelką Marmite'a, uważnie przypatrując się Jacobowi. Nagle usłyszeli oni wycie obskurusa, znajdującego się na ośnieżonym obszarze walizki. Kowalski próbował dotknąć czarnego stwora, lecz ten się jedynie bardziej denerwuje. Newton stanowczo nakazał mugolowi się odsunąć. Newt poważnieje i razem z Jacobem rusza w stronę szopy, w której byli chwilę temu. Następnie zaczął przygotowania do poszukiwania stworzeń, które uciekły z jego walizki. Zadał Kowalskiemu pytanie, gdzie jego zdaniem ukryć mógłby się zwierzak, lubiący stawy, otwartą przestrzeń i roślinność. Ten odpowiedział mu, że Central Park byłby dość dobrym miejscem. Jacob starał się zaprotestować wyjściu, jednak Skamander szybko wytłumaczył mu, że po przejściu gorączki Tina i Queenie błyskawicznie użyją na nim zaklęcia zapomnienia. Przerażony mugol szybko zgodził się na pomoc magizoologowi. thumb|297x297px|Niuchacz zauważa Newta Mężczyźni ruszyli w stronę wcześniej wspomnianego miejsca. Między dwójką nawiązała się krótka konwersacja, podczas której Skamander wspomniał, że ludzie niezbyt za nim przepadają. Rozmawiali oni także o swoich dokonaniach w czasie I wojny światowej. Skamander powiedział mugolowi, że pracował w tym czasie ze smokami. Idąc śladem rozrzuconych kosztowności, doszli oni do witryny, na której wystawie stał niuchacz. Wpatrywali się oni w siebie przez chwilę, a następnie Newton za pomocą zaklęcia Finestra rozbił szybę dzielącą ich i stworzenie. Niuchacz zdążył jednak uciec w głąb pomieszczenia, więc Newton pobiegł za nim. Jacob obserwował go, zdając sobie też sprawę, że jego kolega wygląda w tej chwili jak włamywacz. Zamknął on także zamek walizki czarodzieja, która ponownie zaczęła się otwierać. Newt wskoczył za niuchaczem na gablotę, która pod ich ciężarem przechyliła się i oparła o okno wystawowe. Wkrótce ono pęka, a Skamander i niuchacz lądują na chodniku. Stworzenie udało się w dalszą ucieczkę, ale czarodziej użył zaklęcia Accio i przyciągnął je do siebie. Na miejsce zdarzenia przyjechała policja. Newton opróżnił torbę niuchacza z biżuterii, a następnie schował zwierzę do walizki. Jacob ze strachem spostrzegł lwa, spokojnie spacerującego ulicą. Po tym zdarzeniu Newt i Jacob szybko się teleportowali. left|thumb|256x256px|Newton próbuje złapać buchorożca Obaj znaleźli się po deportacji w zaśnieżonym parku. W momencie, w którym przeszli przez most, przebiegł obok nich pędzący struś. Chwilę przed wejściem do opustoszałego ogrodu zoologicznego, Newt wręczył zdziwionemu Jacobowi ochronny napierśnik i kask. Magizoolog wytłumaczył mugolowi, że buchorożec ma w tym momencie ruję. Newt wtarł sobie w nadgarstki piżmo dużego stworzenia, a następnie rozpoczął taniec godowy. Samica powoli zbliżała się do otwartej walizki Skamandera. Kowalski w tym momencie, przez przypadek wylał na siebie ciecz z fiolki. Stwór zaczął szarżować w stronę Jacoba, a ten z krzykiem musiał ratować się ucieczką. Newton wyjął różdżkę, lecz nagle zabrał mu ją zaciekawiony pawian. Próbował on wymienić różdżkę na oderwaną gałązkę drzewa, jednak koczkodan potrząsał różdżką, która wystrzeliwała. Skamander złapał ją, po czym wrócił do nawołującego go mugola. W tym samym momencie buchorożec napierał na drzewo, na które w panice wspiął się Kowalski. To uległo zniszczeniu, a Jacob spadając trafił na zamrożone jezioro. Stworzenie pędziło za nim, ostatecznie wpadając w poślizg. Newt w ostatniej chwili złapał je do walizki. Pomógł wstać Jacobowi, a ten poprosił by zwracał się do niego po imieniu. Całe zajście obserwowała Tina. Zdesperowana usiadła na walizce Skamandera, do której ten uprzednio wszedł z mugolem, a następnie zatrzasnęła zamki. thumb|246x246px|Tina z walizką Kobieta zaniosła walizkę do siedziby MACUSA. Ponownie udała się z nią na spotkanie, któremu przewodniczyła Madame Picquery. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań ze swoją przewodniczącą, była aurorka położyła walizkę na podłodze, po czym parę razy w nią uderzyła. Z torby wyszedł Newton, a następnie Jacob. Parę osób obecnych na zebraniu pomyliło Newta z jego bratem, Tezeuszem. Jacob Kowalski został przedstawiony Picquery, a Skamander z przerażeniem spostrzegł wiszące w powietrzu zwłoki Senatora Shawa. Madame spytała się mężczyzny, czy ten wie jakie stworzenie zadało śmiertelne rany mugolowi. Newton oświadcza, że na ciele ofiary widać ślady działania obskurusa. W całej sali rozległy się ciche rozmowy i okrzyki. Serafina stanowczo oświadczyła magizoologowi, że w Ameryce nie ma obskurodziceli. W tym samym momencie Perciwal Graves zabrał walizkę Skamandera. Cała trójka została aresztowana, a zdesperowany Newt krzyczał, próbując przekonać wszystkich o niewinności swoich zwierząt. W celi Newt ukrył głowę w dłoniach i rozpaczał nad zwierzętami, natomiast Tina próbowała go pocieszyć. Jacob poprosił o wyjaśnienie, kim jest obskurodziciel. Newton odpowiedział niemagowi, że natknął się na jednego w Sudanie. Następnie opowiedział on, że w dawnych czasach, kiedy świat magiczny się nie ukrywał, młodzi czarodzieje i czarownice starali się stłumić w sobie magię, aby uniknąć prześladowań. W wyniku tego rozwijała się w nich niszczycielska siła zwana obskurusem. Kowalskiemu niewiele to powiedziało, więc Tina dopowiedziała, że jest to niestabilna i nieokiełznana moc, która pojawia się znikąd i atakuje, a potem przepada bez śladu. Kobieta spytała również Newta, czy to prawda, że obskurodziciele nie żyją długo. Magizoolog w odpowiedzi powiedział, że nie ma udokumentowanego przypadku, w którym taka osoba żyła dłużej niż 10 lat. Po tej rozmowie do ich celi przyszły egzekutorki i zabrały ze sobą czarodziei. Skamander pożegnał się z niemagiem i życzył mu powodzenia w otwarciu piekarni. left|thumb|250x250px|Perciwal pokazuje Newtowi obskurusa, którego wyciągnął z jego walizki Newton został zaprowadzony na przesłuchanie do Gravesa. Towarzyszyła mu Tina, która podczas przesłuchiwania stała z tyłu. Perciwal przeczytał akta mężczyzny i zauważył, że został wydalony z Hogwartu za spowodowanie uszczerbku na zdrowiu przez jedno z jego zwierząt. Skamander próbował wytłumaczyć, że był to jedynie wypadek, ale drugi mężczyzna nie zareagował na jego próbę obrony i kontynuował czytanie akt, a także wspomniał, że Albus Dumbledore stanął wtedy w jego obronie. Następnie auror oskarżył przesłuchiwanego o to, że wypuszczenie na wolność niebezpiecznych stworzeń było próbą wywołania wojny między światem magicznym a niemagicznym. Blondyn oznajmił w odpowiedzi, że nie jest zwolennikiem Grindelwalda. Wtedy przesłuchujący wyciągnął z jego walizki obskurusa. Newton powiedział, że oddzielił go od młodej Sudanki, kiedy próbował uratować jej życie. Oddzieloną siłę magiczną zabrał do domu, aby poddać badaniom. Stwierdził jednak stanowczo, że obskurus nie przeżyłby poza walizką. Perciwal głośno myśląc przez przypadek powiedział, że bez żywiciela jest bezużyteczny. Zdziwiony Newt zapytał do czego chciałby go użyć, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego, Perciwal oskarżył Newtona o próbę wywołania zamętu, złamanie Ustawy o Tajności i chęć ujawnienia świata czarodziejów. Skazał go, a także według niego czynnie mu pomagającą Tinę na karę śmierci. Para została zabrana do sali straceń, gdzie miał być wykonany wyrok. thumb|250x250px|Pickett uwalnia Newta Pierwsza egzekucja miała być wykonana na Tinie. Została ona usadzona na krześle, które magicznie unosiło się nad basenem, który był wypełniony lekko falującym płynem. Następnie Bernadette wydobyła szczęśliwe wspomnienia z głowy Porpentyny, a następnie umieściła je w płynie, przez co jego powierzchnia nimi ożyła. Następnie jedna z egzekutorek próbowała wyciągnąć szczęśliwe wspomnienia Newta. Ten jednak jej odskoczył, a także wyciągnął i rzucił w kierunku basenu pikujące licho, korzystając z tego, że chwilę wcześniej Pickett uwolnił go z kajdanków. Nieśmiałkowi udało się również ugryźć w rękę jedną z egzekutorek, dzięki czemu ta przestała zwracać uwagę na Skamandera. Blondyn to wykorzystał i wycelował jej zaklęcie w stronę Bernadette, przez co straciła ona różdżkę. Druga z katów została natomiast powalona przez licho. W tym samym czasie wspomnienia Tiny zmieniły się z dobrych na złe, a krzesło znajdowało się niebezpiecznie blisko płynu. Kiedy płyn zamienił się w czarną, bulgoczącą i śmiercionośną ciecz, przerażona Tina poprosiła Skamandera o pomoc. Newton kazał jej nie panikować, a także przywołał w jej stronę pikujące licho i powiedział do niej, aby na nie skoczyła. Porpentyna początkowo myślała, że oszalał, ale mężczyźnie udało się ją przekonać. Po udanym skoku oboje ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia. Po ich ucieczce z sali straceń został uruchomiony alarm. Newt i Tina natknęli się na grupę aurorów, których zadaniem było ich złapać. Magizoolog jeszcze raz wypuścił pikujące licho, aby powalić atakujących oraz blokować ich zaklęcia. Po chwili obaj spotkali Jacoba i Queenie. Ta druga kazała pozostałym wejść do walizki. Gdy to uczynili, wzięła walizkę i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. Próbował zatrzymać ją Abernathy, jednak po krótkiej rozmowie, ostatecznie puścił ją wolno. thumb|left|250x250px|Newton rozmawia z Tiną na dachu Cała czwórka po ucieczce z MACUSY udała się na dach budynku, w którym mieszkał Jacob. Queenie rozmawiała z Jacobem o hodowli ptaków, natomiast Newt i Tina dyskutowali o magicznych stworzeniach, które uciekły z walizki. Newton powiedział, że na wolności został już tylko demimoz o imieniu Dougal. Problemem w jego schwytaniu był jednak fakt, że potrafił stać się niewidzialny. Oboje zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak złapać stworzenie, które potrafi znikać. Po chwili Porpentyna przypomniała sobie o Gnarlaku, który był informatorem kobiety, kiedy ta pracowała jako auror. Na dodatek zajmował się on niegdyś handlem magicznymi stworzeniami. Skamander zapytał, czy interesują go odciski łap, a Goldstein odpowiedziała, że interesuje go wszystko, co da się sprzedać. Tina, Jacob, Queenie i Newt poszli do lokalu pod Ślepym Wieprzem, który znajdował się na 124 Macdougal Street. Przed wejściem do środka kobiety zmieniły swoje stroje na wieczorowe, natomiast Newton w pośpiechu wyczarował sobie małą muchę. Porpentyna udała się w kierunku zaczarowanej reklamy, a następnie wykonała umówiony znak. W wyniku tego otworzyła się klapka w drzwiach, a w otworze pojawił się strażnik, który podejrzliwie łypał. Stróż otworzył im przejście i cała czwórka weszła do środka. thumb|250x250px|Newt i Tina rozmawiają z Gnarlakiem W pubie trwał koncert, a przyjaciele się rozdzielili. Jacob zamówił drinka i rozmawiał ze skrzatem, który był barmanem. Po chwili przysiadła się do niego Queenie. Natomiast Newt i Tina siedzieli razem przy stoliku. Newton zaczął przyglądać się gościom odwiedzającym ten lokal. Kobieta także popatrzyła na nich i stwierdziła, że osobiście aresztowała połowę klientów tej knajpy. Skamander postanowił zapytać o chłopaka, którego Porpentyna tuliła we wspomnieniach. Kobieta odpowiedziała, że na imię ma Credence, a jego matka się nad nim znęczała. Wyjawiła również, że przez zaatakowanie tej kobiety straciła pracę. Rozmowę przerwało przybycie Gnarlaka, który bez zaproszenia usiadł obok nich. Goblin zapytał Newta, czy jest właścicielem walizki pełnej „potworów”. Magizoolog potwierdził jego przypuszczenia, a właściciel lokalu wspomniał o dużej nagrodzie za głowę Newta i zażądał opłaty za informacje. Blondyn próbował przekupić goblina dwoma galeonami, jednak ten stwierdził, że MACUSA oferuje więcej. Następnie Skamander postawił na stoliku lunaskop, który także okazał się być zbyt mało atrakcyjny dla rozmówcy. Następna oferta, którą było zamrożone jajo popiełka, zrobiła wrażenie na Gnarlaku. Po chwili jego zainteresowanie przeszło jednak na Picketta, który byłby dla niego idealnym nabytkiem ze względu na umiejętność otwierania zamków. Skamander nie chciał go początkowo oddać, ale ostatecznie rozstał się z nim z ciężkim bólem serca. Po otrzymaniu nieśmiałka goblin poinformował Newtona i Tinę, że coś niewidzialnego pustoszy ulice Piątej Alei, a także zachęcił ich do odwiedzenia domu towarowego Macy's. Magizoolog próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o przeszłości Gravesa, jednak nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Niespodziewanie w lokalu pojawiła się MACUSA, która została wezwana przez właściciela lokalu. Jacob powalił goblina na ziemię, a Newton znalazł na podłodze Picketta. Następnie cała czwórka deportowała się do wskazanej przez Gnarlaka uliczki. thumb|left|250x250px|Demimoz ma wizję Po deportacji znaleźli się oni przed domem towarowym. W jego witrynie Jacob zauważył torebkę, która sama zsunęła się z ręki manekina i zawisła w powietrzu, a następnie odpłynęła w głąb budynku. Cała czwórka weszła do środka, aby móc obserwować lecący przedmiot. Nagle w miejscu, w którym była torebka pojawiło się poszukiwane przez Newta stworzenie. Newton ostrzegł swoich towarzyszy, aby starali się zachowywać nieprzewidywalnie. Powiedział również, że demimoz z natury jest spokojnym stworzeniem, ale potrafi nieźle ugryźć, gdy się boi. Z oddali doszedł cichy ryk, który według Newta nie mógł należeć do Dougala. Skamander i Tina udali się za demimozem i dotarli na strych, gdzie stworzenie opiekowało się żmijoptakiem, który zajmował całą przestrzeń pod dachem. Okazało się, że magizoolog źle policzył stworzenia, ponieważ na wolności były dwa stworzenia, a nie jedno. Po chwili na górę weszli cicho Jacob i Quennie. Newton próbował zbliżyć się do żmijoptaka, natomiast demimoz miał wizję następnych wydarzeń, która chwilę później się sprawdziła. Żmijoptak wpadł w panikę, po tym jak Queenie niechcący kopnęła szklaną bombkę. Newton zaczął go uspokajać, a Dougal wskoczył na Jacoba. Blondyn wpadł na pomysł, aby wykorzystać do złapania żmijoptaka robaka i imbryk. Tinie udało się znaleźć naczynie, a Kowalskiemu karalucha. Następnie mugol wrzucił insekta do imbryka. Żmijoptak skurczył się i wleciał do środka, a Newton odciął mu przy pomocy pokrywki możliwość ucieczki. Porpentyna spytała Newta, czy to już są wszystkie stworzenia, które uciekły z walizki. Newton w odpowiedzi potwierdził, że nie muszą już szukać magicznych zwierząt. thumb|250x250px|Frank wyczuwa zagrożenie Następnie wraz ze złapanymi stworzeniami weszli do walizki. Jacob i Tina odnieśli stworzenia do odpowiednich miejsc. Newton natomiast próbował przeprosić Picketta za próbę oddania, jednak ten nie chciał go słuchać. Queenie zauważyła zdjęcie młodej kobiety i zapytała Newta, kto znajduje się na fotografii. Mężczyzna powiedział, że to nikt ważny, ale kobieta nie dawała za wygraną i przy pomocy legilimencji dowiedziała się, że jest to Leta Lestrange. Wspomnienie o młodej kobiecie zasmuciło Newtona. Queenie pocieszyła go stwierdzeniem, że Leta tylko brała, natomiast on zasługuje na osobę, która będzie traktować go znacznie lepiej. Rozmowa została przerwana przez Porpentynę, która postanowiła zapytać o jej temat. Queenie i Newton skłamali, że rozmawiali o szkole. Wtedy Jacob również włączył się do rozmowy, ponieważ chciał dowiedzieć się, czy w Ameryce istnieje szkoła dla czarodziejów. Queenie powiedziała mu, że istnieje, nazywa się Ilvermorny i jest najlepsza na świecie. Newton nie zgodził się jednak z tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem, ponieważ jego zdaniem lepszy jest Hogwart. Kobiety wspólnie odśpiewały pieśń Ilvermorny. Nagle gromoptak imieniem Frank wzbił się w powietrze, a także zaczął skrzeczeć i energicznie trzepotać skrzydłami. Na dodatek jego ciało zmieniło barwę, a oczy miotały błyskawice. Newton wyjaśnił, że stworzenie w ten sposób chce zasygnalizować, że wyczuło zagrożenie. thumb|left|250x250px|Newt się deportuje Newton, Portentyna, Jacob i Queenie udali się na dach budynku Squire's, skąd mieli doskonały widok na chaos, który był spowodowany działaniami obskurusa. Na widok tego zamieszania Newt stwierdził, że ten obskurodziciel jest potężniejszy od tych, o których słyszał. Następnie wręczył on dziennik z instrukcjami dotyczącymi opieki zwierzętami oraz swoją magiczną walizkę Tinie, prosząc ją przedtem o zatroszczenie się jego zwierzętami. Nie był on przy tym w stanie patrzeć jej w oczy. Potem ponownie spoglądając na obskurusa stwierdził, że nie da go zabić, po czym skoczył on z dachu i teleportował się w locie. Newton po teleportacji pojawił się na Times Square, gdzie był świadkiem tego, jak obskurus demolował okolicę. Słyszał on również, jak Perciwal nieskutecznie próbował przekonać obskurodziciela do współpracy, przy okazji wyjawiając, że jest nim Credence. Po chwili na miejscu pojawiła się Tina. Magizoolog powiedział kobiecie, kim jest obskurus, na co ona stwierdziła, że nie jest to dziecko. Mężczyzna wytłumaczył jednak, że jego moc jest tak wielka, że udało mu się jakoś przetrwać. Porpentyna kazała mu go ratować, a sama ruszyła w kierunku Gravesa. Natomiast Newt teleportował się. thumb|250x250px|Newt próbuje dogonić obskurusa Newton deportowywał się z dachu na dach w pogoni za obskurusem. Krzyczał on również przy tym do Credence'a, że chce mu pomóc. Przyniosło to jednak skutek odwrotny od zamierzonego, gdyż obskurodziciel zaczął pikować na Newta. Magizoolog w ostatniej chwili teleportował się, po czym kontynuował pościg po dachach. Następnie na miejscu pojawili się aurorzy, którzy zaczęli atakować obskurusa od drugiej strony i omal nie zabili przy tym Skamandera. Obskurus zaczął natomiast lawirować, żeby uniknąć zaklęć. Następnie wzbił się on w powietrze, po czym uderzył w ziemię i pędził ulicą niczym tsunami niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Miejscy policjanci widząc zmierzającą w ich stronę mroczną siłę próbowali do niej strzelać, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego efektu, a na dodatek w ich stronę zaczęły lecieć wyrzucane w powietrze przez obskurusa pojazdy, co zmusiło ich do ucieczki. Potem obskurus wszedł do metra, co zauważył z dachu wieżowca Newt. Zauważył on również, że ciemna masa zaczęła się zmieniać w drobną sylwetkę Credence'a, co skłoniło magizoologa do deportacji w miejsce pobytu obskurodziciela. thumb|left|250x250px|Credence podczas rozmowy z Newtem Newton dotarł do ukrytego w półmroku obskurusa i powiedział mu, że chce mu pomóc oraz nie chce go skrzywdzić. Następnie wspomniał, że spotkał już w przeszłości podobną do niego dziewczynkę, którą trzymano pod kluczem i karano za używanie magii. Obskurus zaczął się rozpływać, a Newt pyta Credence'a, czy może do niego podejść. Nie słysząc sprzeciwu, magizoolog powoli szedł przed siebie, lecz w dotarciu do Barebone'a przeszkodziło mu zaklęcie posłane przez Gravesa. Obskurodziciel na jego widok rzucił się do ucieczki, natomiast sam Perciwal ciska kolejne zaklęcia na Newta. Skamander próbował odpowiedzieć ogniem, lecz auror bez trudu go zneutralizował. Tymczasem Credence biegł po torach, lecz nagle zamarł, gdy zauważył pociąg jadący wprost na niego. W ostatniej chwili Perciwal odepchnął chłopaka na bok, po czym wrócił do pojedynku z Newtem i rzucił zaklęcie, które cisnęło Newta wysoko w powietrze. Newton po locie wylądował na plecach, a Graves z narastającą energię miotał kolejne zaklęcia w jego stronę, co wyglądało tak, jakby chłostał go batem. Tymczasem Credence nie mogąc tego wytrzymać, ponownie zamienił się w obskurusa. Wtedy auror przerwał swój pojedynek oraz z zachwytem w głosie wypowiedział imię obskurodziciela, na co ten wydał z siebie nieludzki wrzask i rzucił się w jego kierunku. Mężczyźnie udało się jednak w ostatniej chwili deportować. Następnie Graves wraz z Newtem byli zmuszeni wykonać serię teleportacji, próbując zejść z drogi obskurusa, przez którego destrukcyjne działanie stacja metra zaczęła się rozpadać. Nagle niszczycielska moc spotężniała, przybrała formę gigantycznej fali, która pochłonęła całą przestrzeń i wyfrunęła przez sufit. Następnie natarła ona na wieżowiec w budowie, przez co na wszystkich piętrach rozpadły się ona okna oraz eksplodowały instalacje elektryczne, a ażurowe rusztowanie na wysokościach niebezpiecznie się wygięło, po czym przybrała ona formę szerokiego dysku i ponownie wpadła do metra. thumb|250x250px|Newt, Tina i Perciwal próbują powstrzymać aurorów Obskurus z wrzaskiem wpadł przez sufit do metra z zamiarem rzucenia się na Gravesa i Newta. Przed atakiem powstrzymała go jednak Tina, która krzyknęła, aby tego nie robił. Mroczna siła na jej słowa złagodniała i zaczęła obserwować Porpentyny. Newton zachęcił natomiast kobietę, aby mówiła dalej. Tina poinformowała chłopaka, że wie, co Mary Lou mu zrobiła oraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że musiał on cierpieć, ale mimo to powinien się uspokoić. Obiecała również, że ona i Newt go ochronią, a także ostrzegła, że Perciwal chce go tylko wykorzystać. Mężczyzna jednak zaprzeczył. Następnie obskurus pod wpływem słów kobiety zaczął się kurczyć, a jego oblicze stało się bardziej ludzkie. Nagle na schodach pojawili się aurorzy, którzy agresywnie podnieśli różdżki. Porpentyna powiedziała do nich, że go wystraszą, ale nie przyniosło to skutku. Obskurus wydał przerażający jęk i znów wyolbrzymiał. Tina i Newt wymachiwali natomiast rękami i robili, co mogli, żeby ochronić Credence'a. W tym samym czasie Graves odwrócił się i z gotową do użycią różdżką patrzył w stronę swoich podwładnych. Następnie kazał on im opuścić różdżki oraz zagroził, że każdy kto go teraz skrzywdzi, odpowie przed nim, ale aurorzy mimo to zaatakowali obskurusa zaklęciami. thumb|left|300x300px|Newt rzuca zaklęcie w kierunku Gravesa Obskurodziciel zaczął krzyczeć, krzywić oraz wić się z bólu. Jego przeciwnicy byli jednak nieustępliwi i nie przestawali go atakować. W końcu obskurus zdawał się implodować, gdyż biała kula magicznego światła zaczęła dominować nad czarnymi kłębami. Siła tej przemiany odrzuciła Tinę, Newta oraz aurorów od tyłu oraz niemal zwaliła ich z nóg. Po chwili cała magiczna energia zniknęła i pozostały po niej tylko strzępki czarnej magii, które niczym pióra unosiły się w powietrzu. Newt zerwał się z miejsca, a na jego twarzy było widać głęboki żal, natomiast zapłakana Tina nie chciała nawet wstać. Graves wdrapał się natomiast z powrotem na peron, podszedł jak najbliżej szczątków czarnej masy, i otwarcie zapytał aurorów, czy zdają sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobili. Wtedy za ich pleców wyłoniła się Serafina Picquery, która stwierdziła, że obskurodziciela zabito na jej rozkaz. Perciwal ironicznie stwierdził, że historia na pewno odnotuje ten czyn, oraz powiedział, że niedobrze się stało. Pani prezydent powiedziała, że obskurus został zabity, ponieważ odpowiadał za śmierć niemaga oraz naraził społeczność czarodziejską na zdemaskowanie. Mężczyzny to jednak nie przekonało, gdyż jego zdaniem zasady zmuszające czarodziejów do ukrywania się, każą im żyć jak szczury w kanałach, a także spytał, czy chronią one na pewno nas, czy może jednak niemagów. Wtedy Madame Picquery kazała aurorom odebrać panu Gravesowi różdżkę. Oni posłusznie wykonują zadanie i po chwili przed mężczyzną pojawiła się ściana białego światła, która zablokowała mu drogę. Następnie rozpoczęła się walka między Perciwalem a aurorami, w której zdawało się, że wygrywa pierwsza ze stron. Wtedy Newton wyciągnął pikujące licho z kieszeni. Krążyło ono wokół Gravesa, a także osłaniało Newta i aurorów przed jego zaklęciami, dzięki czemu magizoolog miał czas unieść różdżkę. Następnie z jego różdżki wypłynęła trzaskająca struga magicznego światła, która owinęła mężczyznę niczym bicz. Próbował on się jeszcze bronić, ale po chwili padł on na kolana i opuścił różdżkę, obezwładniony przez zaciśniętą pętlę. Tina natomiast przy użyciu Accio przywołała do siebie jego różdżkę. Natomiast Newt użył na Gravesie zaklęcia Revelio i po chwili okazało się, że w rzeczywistości podszywał się pod niego groźny czarnoksiężnik,Gellert Grindelwald. Z pogardą spytał on panią prezydent o to, czy uważa ona, że go zatrzyma, na co ona odpowiedziała, że MACUSA zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, aby to uczynić. Dwaj aurorzy zmusili Grindelwalda, aby wstał, i ciągnęli go do wyjścia, ale przedtem Gellert zatrzymał się przy Newcie i powiedział, że ukrywanie się to śmierć. Po tych słowach aurorzy dalej wyprowadzali Grindewalda z metra, a Newton patrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem. thumb|250x250px|Newt żegna się z gromoptakiem Później na miejscu pojawili się Queenie oraz Jacob. Niemag wręczył Skamanderowi walizkę, a siostry się uścisnęły. Pani prezydent natomiast zdecydowała się przeprosić magizoologa, ale także z żalem stwierdziła, że społeczność czarodziejów się ujawniła, ponieważ nie da się wyczyścić pamięci całemu miastu. Wszyscy zastanawiali się nad jej słowami, a Newt w tym samym czasie zauważył unoszący się fragment obskurusa. Następnie magizoolog zauważył, że zna sposób na masowe wyczyszczenie pamięci, po czym otworzył swoją walizkę i wypuścił gromoptaka. Tłum aurorów na jego widok się cofnął. Newt zrobił krok naprzód i przyglądał się Frankowi z niezmierną czułością i dumą na twarzy, po czym powiedział, że zamierzał poczekać z jego wypuszczeniem aż dotrze do Arizony, ale jest on w tym momencie jedyną nadzieją dla świata czarodziejów. Przytulił on również ptaka z nieskrywaną sympatią, po czym ze smutkiem stwierdził, że będzie tęsknił. Potem wyciągnął on z kieszeni fiołkę z jadem pikującego licha i oznajmił magicznemu stworzeniu, że wie, co ma robić, oraz wyrzucił naczynie w powietrze. Wtedy Frank wydał z siebie przenikliwy krzyk, chwycił fiołkę dziobem i natychmiast wyleciał z metra. Na jego widok niemagowie i aurorzy zaczęli krzyczeć oraz się cofać. Stworzenie wznosiło się coraz wyżej, a także mocno i szybko biło skrzydłami, sprowadzając w ten sposób burzowe chmury i przywołując błyskawice. W pewnym momencie gromoptak zgniótł naczynie, a znajdujący się w nim jad rozprzestrzenił się w deszczu. Ciemniejące niebo rozbłysnęło elektryzującym błękitem, po czym rozpoczęła się ulewa. Pod wpływem działania substancji niemagowie masowo stracili pamięć. Aurorzy natomiast w tym samym czasie naprawili wszystkie zniszczenia, które były spowodowane działaniami obskurusa. Pani prezydent obserwowała szybką naprawę sklepienia stacji metra, natomiast Newt przemówił do zgromadzonych, informując ich, że mugole na pewno niczego nie będą pamiętać, ponieważ jad pikującego licha skutecznie czyści pamięci. Madame Picquery była pod wrażeniem i powiedziała, że amerykańscy czarodzieje mają u pana Skamandera dług, ale także poprosiła magizoologa, aby ten wywiózł walizkę z Nowego Jorku. Newton zgodził się na jej prośbę. Następnie pani prezydent zaczęła odchodzić wraz z grupą aurorów, ale nagle się odwróciła i zauważyła Jacoba. Na jego widok stwierdziła, że trzeba wyczyścić mu pamięć, ponieważ nie może być wyjątków. Pozwala im jednak się najpierw z nich pożegnać. thumb|left|250x250px|Pożegnanie Jacoba z przyjaciółmi Jacob prowadził resztę grupy po schodach metra. Na zewnątrz dalej lało jak z cebra, a ulice były niemal puste. Niemag dotarł na szczyt schodów i stał zapatrzony w deszcz, a Queenie go chwyciła, jakby nie chciała, żeby wychodził na ulicę. Mężczyzna stwierdził jednak, że tak będzie, a następnie powiedział, że nawet nie powinien o tym wszystkim widzieć, oraz spytał Newta, dlaczego ten go ze sobą zabrał. Magizoolog w odpowiedzi stwierdził, że dlatego bo go lubi, a także był dla niego przyjacielem oraz nigdy nie zapomni o jego pomocy. Kowalski był wyraźnie wzruszony tą odpowiedzią. Następnie Queenie powiedziała, że nigdy nie znajdzie drugiego takiego jak Jacob, na co on stwierdził, że pełno jest takich jak on, ale kobieta dalej się upierała, że jest on wyjątkowy. Niemag powiedział, że na niego czas, a także odwrócił się w stronę deszczu i otarł oczy. Newt ruszył za nim, a Jacob próbował się uśmiechnąć i zapytał, czy zwyczajnie się obudzi. Przyjaciele uśmiechnęli się do niego, próbując dodać mu otuchy i załagodzić sytuację. Patrząc na nich, Kowalski cofnął się, wyszedł na deszcz oraz uniósł twarz ku niemu, aby zalały go strugi deszczu. Quennie natomiast stworzyła magiczny parasol, poszła w stronę Jacoba, po czym go pocałowała. Następnie kobieta się odsunęła, na chwilę nie spuszczając z mężczyzny wzroku. Potem niemag „obudził się” i nie wiedząc, skąd się tu wziął, osamotniony odszedł ulicami miasta. thumb|250px250px|Jacob znajduje w walizce skorupy od Newta W późniejszym czasie Newton szedł za Jacobem, który zmierzał w kierunku swojej pracy. Nagle wpadli na siebie, a walizka niemaga wylądowała na ziemi. Magizoolog go przeprosił i ruszył szybkim i stanowczym krokiem przed siebie. Następnie Kowalski chciał podnieść walizkę, ale okazała się ona bardzo ciężka. Gdy ją otworzył okazało się, że w środku były srebrne skorupy jaj żmijoptaka oraz liścik napisany przez Newta, w którym autor podpisany jako Życzliwy stwierdził, że Jacob marnuje się w fabryce konserw, a znajdujące się w walizce jaja będą zabezpieczeniem pożyczki na piekarnię, o której otwarciu niemag marzył. Po odczytaniu listu Kowalski porzucił dotychczasową pracę i niedługo później zaczął sprzedawać wypieki własnej roboty. thumb|left|250x250px|Newt dotyka włosów Tiny Po dostarczeniu jaj oraz listu Kowalskiemu, Newton udał się do nowojorskiego portu w celu opuszczenia miasta. Obok niego szła Tina i po chwili obaj zatrzymali się przed bramką prowadzącą do wejścia na statek. Porpentyna podziękowała koledze za wstawienie się za nią u pani prezydent, na co ten stwierdził, że nie chciałby być śledzony przez nikogo innego. Po tych słowach magizoolog poczuł się lekko zakłopotany, ponieważ niezupełnie chciał to powiedzieć. Kobieta natomiast była onieśmielona i pełna zachwytu, a także stwierdziła, żeby lepiej nie dawał powodu do śledzenia. Mężczyzna uspokoił ją, że od dziś będzie żył spokojnie, a także wyda swoją książkę, na co towarzyszka stwierdziła, że będzie na nią czekać, a także podsunęła nazwę „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć”. Potem spytała, czy Leta lubi czytać, na co Newt stwierdził, że nie wie tego, ponieważ ludzie się zmieniają, w tym możliwe, że też on sam. Tina była tymi słowami zachwycona i z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Natomiast na statku, którym miał podróżować Newt, wyły syreny, a także większość pasażerów weszła już na pokład. Magizoolog zaproponował wysłanie Tinie egzemplarza książki, na co ona stwierdziła, że byłoby jej miło. Następnie Newton spoglądnął na kobietę z pełną zakłopotania czułością, ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę, po czym dotknął jej włosów. Oboje na chwilę zamarli i patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Kończył się jednak Newtowi czas na wejście na pokład, więc zaczął się tam udawać, natomiast jego towarzyszka nie ruszając się z miejsca, uniosła rękę i dotknęła włosów w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą znajdowały się palce mężczyzny. Magizoolog po chwili jednak zawrócił i spytał kobietę, czy może chciałaby, aby osobiście podarował jej egzemplarz swojej książki, na co ona zgodziła się z uśmiechem na ustach. Newt również się uśmiechnął, po czym odszedł. Przez chwilę jeszcze przystał na trapie, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować, jednak w końcu poszedł dalej, nie oglądając się za siebie. Późniejsze życie W 1927 roku wydał Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, które szybko stały się światowym bestsellerem, a także zostały podręcznikiem do opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami w Hogwarcie. W podobnym okresie uczestniczył on również na prośbę Dumbledore'a w próbie powstrzymania Grindelwalda. Poza Fantastycznymi zwierzętami stworzył on również Antologię potworów dla dzieci, ale czas jej powstania nie jest znany. W nieznanym bliżej czasie, najpewniej podczas globalnej wojny czarodziejów lub niedługo po niej, Newt ożenił się z Porpentyną Goldstein, która urodziła mu co najmniej jedno dziecko, najprawdopodobniej syna, ponieważ jedynym znanym potomkiem Newtona noszącym jego nazwisko był jego wnuk Rolf Skamander – mąż Luny Lovegood i ojciec bliźniaków Lorcana i Lysandra. W 1947 roku Skamander stworzył Rejestr Wilkołaków. Za swoje największe osiągnięcie uważa jednak utworzenie Zakazu Eksperymentalnej Hodowli w 1965 roku, który skutecznie zapobiegł hodowaniu na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii nowych, niedających się oswoić potworów. Skamander współpracował również z Biurem Wyszukiwania i Oswajania Smoków, co zaowocowało wieloma wyprawami poszukiwawczymi, dzięki którym mógł coraz bardziej rozwijać dzieło swojego życia, czyli Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, które doczekało się przynajmniej 52 kolejnych wydań. thumb|Newt na karcie z czekoladowych żab|170x170px W roku 1979, Skamander został odznaczony Orderem Merlina za swój wkład w dostarczanie wiedzy na temat magicznych stworzeń i za stworzenie o nich książki. Został on również w bliżej nieznanym okresie umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. Na początku lat 90. Newton Skamander był już na emeryturze i mieszkał w Dorset z żoną Porpentyną oraz posiadał trzy kuguchary: Hopka, Walka i Packa. Według innych źródeł studiował on jednak ogniste ślimaki w deszczowych lasach Amazonii, co może świadczyć o tym, że mimo rzekomego przejścia na emeryturę nie potrafił on usiedzieć w deszczuKarty z Czekoladowych Żab. W 2017 roku Skamander pisząc przedmowę do kolejnego wydania ''Fantastycznych zwierząt, zaprzeczył plotkom, że został on wysłany do Nowego Jorku przez Dumbledore'a, aby szpiegować tamtejszy rząd oraz odkrywać nowe informacje o miejscu pobytu Grindelwalda. Stwierdził również, że oskarżenia są absurdalne, ponieważ w realiach lat dwudziestych jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie magicznymi zwierzętami było uważane za wysoce podejrzane. Przyznał się też, że wniesienie do wielkiego miasta walizki pełnej takich stworzeń było błędem. Newton potwierdził jednak, że był pierwszym człowiekiem, któremu udało się pojmać Grindelwalda, a Albus był dla niego kimś więcej niż zwykłym szkolnym nauczycielem. Napisał on również, że nie może jeszcze ujawnić wszystkiego, co robił przez dwie dekady, podczas których Gellert terroryzował świat czarodziejów, ale przyjdzie na to czas, gdy w nadchodzących latach zostaną odtajnione kolejne dokumenty. Wygląd Newton był szczupłym, wysokim mężczyzną. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy i jasne zielone oczy. Nosił charakterystyczny, niebieski płaszcz, a pod nim brązową kamizelkę. Zdarzało się również, że zakładał on szalik w barwach Hufflepuffu. Charakter Skamander był oddanym człowiekiem, które bez wytchnienia szukał kolejnych informacji do swojej książki, nawet jak był rzekomo na emeryturze. W relacjach towarzyskich wolał on jednak stać na uboczu, a także można było odnieść wrażenie, że wolał on spędzać czas ze swoimi zwierzętami, zamiast z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza że wielu z nich podobno uważało go za irytującego. Jego zachowanie względem magicznych stworzeń świadczyło o tym, że był bardzo opiekuńczy, ponieważ karmił on je, martwił się o nie, a także potrafił się do nich przywiązać. Mimo swojej natury Newtowi zależało mimo wszystko na innych osobach, co można było zobaczyć w momencie, gdy starał się uratować obcego sobie Credence'a przed śmiercią z rąk aurorów. Newt nie był uprzedzony do osób niemagicznych, o czym może świadczyć jego przyjaźń z Jacobem. Posiadał on również w sobie duże pokłady moralności, co widać na przykładzie tego, że wyraził on głębokie niezadowolenie, na pomysł wykorzystywania obskurusa, który zabił dziecko, dla własnych korzyści. Magiczne zdolności Podstawową umiejętnością Newta była możliwość tworzenia głębokich więzi z magicznymi stworzeniami oraz zdolność ich oswajania. Był on także dobrym pisarzem oraz obserwatorem, potrafił zrobić dziesiątki notatek o każdym napotkaniu zwierzęciu. Newton potrafił również radzić sobie dobrze w trudnych sytuacjach, wychodząc bez szwanku spotykając zarówno niebezpieczne stworzenia, jak i najbardziej znanych czarnoksiężników. * Opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami: Newt od najmłodszych lat interesował się magizoologią, a także przez lata zdobywał wiedzę o magicznych stworzeniach z całego świata. Otrzymał on za swoje badania kartę z Czekoladowych Żab oraz Order Merlina. * Porozumiewanie się ze zwierzętami: Newton miał potrafił porozumieć się ze zwierzętami w sposób niedostępny dla większości czarodziejów. Posiadał on wrodzoną zdolność komunikowania się oraz wiązania ze stworzeniami o różnych kształtach, takimi jak gromoptak oraz nieśmiałek, gdzie to drugie traktował wręcz w sposób podobny do własnego dziecka. Potrafił też użyć pikującego licha do walki, a także kontrolować jego zachowanie, pomimo tego, że było to wyjątkowo niebezpieczne stworzenie. * Zaklęcia i uroki: Newton był utalentowany w rzucaniu zaklęć, ponieważ był w stanie przywołać jajko wraz z mężczyzną, który je trzymał, a także naprawić mieszkanie Jacoba w zaledwie kilka sekund. Był on również w stanie magicznie rozszerzyć wewnętrzną część swojej walizki, tak aby mogły tam się pomieścić wszystkie jego magiczne stworzenia. Dodatkowo znał on również zaklęcia, dzięki którym zwierzęta mogły przebywać we właściwych dla siebie mikroklimatach, takich jak gorące pustynie albo zamarznięte śnieżne krajobrazy. Magiczne zdolności z zaklęć pozwoliły mu także stworzyć magiczną bankę, potrafiącą utrzymywać obskurusa przy życiu nawet po śmierci nosiciela. * Teleportacja: Skamander był zdolny z teleportacji i potrafił dzięki niej szybko się deportować, aby uniknąć ataków obskurusa oraz Gellerta Grindelwalda. * Pojedynkowanie: Mając na względzie pokojową naturę Newta, był zaskakująco zdolnym w pojedynkach i znał zaklęcie Petrificus Totalus, którego użył na niemagu, Gilbercie Bingleyu. Później przy pomocy pikującego licha był on w stanie uniknąć zaklęć, które były rzucane w jego stronę przez zdolnych aurorów, którzy próbowali go schwycić. Newton był nawet w stanie na krótko bronić się przed atakami Gellerta Grindelwalda, który był używany za jednego z najgroźniejszych czarnoksiężników w historii. * Eliksiry: W swoich książkach Newt pisał wskazówki, jak części różnych magicznych stworzeń można wykorzystywać do tworzenia eliksirów. Eksperymentował on również z nowymi miksturami, takimi jak jad pikującego licha. * Historia magii: Skamander posiadał również wiedzę z historii magii, a zwłaszcza z jej części poświęconej magizoologii. Cały rozdział Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć był poświęcony definicjom zwierząt, istot oraz duchów, a także jak one ewoluowały na przestrzeni wieków. * Mugoloznawstwo: Newt badał, jak mugole reagują na magiczne stworzenia, a także jak magiczne postacie z mugolskich bajek, takie jak wróżki, różnią się od prawdziwych. Wiedział on również o tym, że niemagiczni ludzie znali dirikraka pod nazwą dodo. Na dodatek cały rozdział jego największego dzieła dotyczył świadomości mugoli o magicznych zwierzętach. Newton twierdził także, że ciała mugoli potrafią inaczej reagować na magie. * Zaklęcia niewerbalne: Skamander był w stanie przywołać jajo wraz z Jacobem nie wymawiając inkantacji zaklęcia. Nie używał on również słów, kiedy zmodyfikował pamięć mugolowi, który widział jak magiczne zaklęcie demoluje mieszkanie Jacoba, aby ten myślał, że to był wybuch gazu. * Wiedza o różdżkach: Newt miał również pewną wiedzę o właściwościach rdzeni różdżek, w tym piór z ogona gromoptaka. * Transmutacja: Newton znał dość zaawansowane zaklęcie Revelio, dzięki któremu był w stanie ujawnić, że pod Gravesa podszywał się Grindelwald. Własności * Różdżka: różdżka stworzona z jesionu oraz lipy, której rdzeń zawiera elementy z kości i muszli. * Walizka: magiczna walizka, w której Newt trzymał swoje magiczne stworzenia. Znajdowały się w niej również oddzielony od ciała dziewczynki obskurus oraz szopa, w której Skamander trzymał wszystkie potrzebne mu rzeczy. Walizka posiadała także przełącznik, dzięki któremu właściciel mógł ukryć jej rzeczywistą zawartość przed mugolami. * Paszport: mugolski paszport używany podczas międzynarodowych podróży. * Lunaskop: lunaskop należący do Newtona, który został zaproponowany Gnarlakowi w formie wymiany za informacje. * Kask: nakrycie głowy, które prawdopodobnie chroniło Newta przed obrażeniami zadawanymi przez nieufne magiczne stworzenia. Pożyczył go 7 grudnia 1926 roku Jacobowi, aby ochronić go przed buchorożcem. * Dziennik: dziennik, w którym Newt pisał instrukcje dotyczące opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Wręczył go Tinie 7 grudnia 1926 roku na wypadek, jakby już nie wrócił. Relacje Z matką Newton prawdopodobnie miał bardzo dobre relacje z matką. Świadczy o tym fakt, że zaraziła ona swojego syna pasją do magicznych zwierząt. Ze starszym bratem Bliższe relacje Newta z Tezeuszem nie są znane. Prawdopodobnie darzył go braterską miłością, chociaż niekoniecznie mogło mu się podobać życie w jego cieniu, a także fakt, że na swoją narzeczoną wybrał sobie dawną dobrą znajomą Newtona, czyli Letę. Z żoną Newton po raz pierwszy spotkał Tinę, kiedy ta obserwowała spotkanie Towarzystwa Dobroczynnego Nowego Salem. Ich relacje nie zaczęły się najlepiej, gdyż Porpentyna widziała na własne oczy jak mężczyzna złamał parę zasad Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności, a on sam także raczej nie był zadowolony z tego, że kobieta chciała zgłosić złamanie przez niego prawa swoim przełożonym. Po tym, jak na skutek podmiany walizek podczas wizyty w banku, sprawdzający walizkę Graves zamiast magicznych zwierząt widział w niej wyroby cukiernicze, Newt został ugoszczony w mieszkaniu Tiny, ale nie poprawiło to zbytnio ich stosunków, zwłaszcza że Goldstein zrobiła to tylko ze względu na chorego niemaga, Jacoba, a także aby móc mieć przy okazji Newtona na oku. Jednak po tym, jak zostali razem aresztowani ich relacje zaczęły się poprawiać, ponieważ Porpentyna zaczęła rozumieć, dlaczego mężczyźnie zależy na magicznych zwierzętach. Także Newt z czasem coraz bardziej przekonywał się do Tiny, w czym pomóc mogło zobaczenie, że jest ona osobą o dobrym sercu, a jej wcześniejsza chęć zgłoszenia jego występków przełożonym mogła wynikać z niewiedzy oraz z chęci wykazania się, gdyż kobieta chciała wrócić na stanowisko aurora. Parę zbliżyło do siebie także wspólne szukanie magicznych zwierząt, które uciekły z walizki, a także współpraca podczas próby pokonania obskurusa. Kiedy Newton opuszczał Amerykę, Porpentyna bez wahania pobiegła za nim, aby go pożegnać. Było wtedy widać tlące między nimi uczucie, ale żadna ze stron nie zdecydowała się na wyznanie swoich uczuć. Para spotkała się ponownie podczas kolejnej próby powstrzymania Grindelwalda, któremu udało się uciec z więzienia. W nieznanym bliżej czasie wzięli oni ślub i zamieszkali razem we Wielkiej Brytanii. Mieli oni przynajmniej jedno dziecko, a ich małżeństwo najprawdopodobniej było szczęśliwe. Z Jacobem Kowalskim Newt i Jacob poznali się w Steen National Bank, kiedy to najpierw ten drugi wpadł na Newtona, a następnie rozmawiali przez chwilę w poczekalni. Ich relacje były wtedy raczej neutralne, a kiedy po incydencie z jajem oraz oskarżeniu o próbę włamania, Newton chciał wyczyścić niemagowi pamięć, ten uderzył go walizką, co może świadczyć o tym, że miał on wręcz dość zadawania się z nim oraz chciał od niego jak najszybciej uciec. Spotkali się oni jednak ponownie, kiedy Newton odkrył, że zamienił się przypadkowo walizkami z mężczyzną i udał się do jego mieszkania, aby odzyskać swoją własność. Gdy okazało się, że Kowalski ucierpiał w wyniku ugryzienia szczuroszczeta i został zabrany do mieszkania sióstr Goldstein, ich relacje zaczęły się od razu poprawiać. Świadczy o tym fakt, że magizoolog pokazał Jacobowi swoją szopę, co mogłoby oznaczać, że mu ufał. Także Jacob najpewniej nabierał powoli zaufania do Newta, ponieważ postanowił pomóc mu znaleźć buchorożca. Kolejne przygody podczas poszukiwania magiczny zwierząt coraz bardziej zbliżały do siebie mężczyzn. Gdy obskurus został pokonany, a pamieć Jacoba miała zostać wyczyszczona, mugol z trudem pożegnał się z Newtem oraz resztą swoich magicznych przyjaciół. Newton nazwał go wtedy przyjacielem i powiedział, że zawsze będzie o nim pamiętać, co doprowadziła niemaga do łez. W późniejszym czasie Newton sprezentował Jacobowi skorupki jaj żmijoptaków, które miały być zabezpieczeniem potrzebnym na otwarcie piekarni. Pomimo wymazania pamięci, Jacob w nieznany bliżej sposób odzyskał ją, a także zdecydował się pomóc Newtonowi, kiedy Grindelwald po ucieczce z więzienia ponownie zagrażał światomi czarodziejów. Mężczyźni prawdopodobnie kontynuowali swoją przyjaźń przez lata. Z Queenie Goldstein Newt poznał Queenie, kiedy siostra kobiety, Tina, przyprowadziła go do mieszkania wraz z Jacobem. Mężczyzna początkowo był niechętny do jej gościnności, ale ostatecznie postanowił w niej skorzystać. Pod wpływem wspólnych przygód ich relacje szybko się ociepliły, chociaż od czasu do czasu mężczyźnie nieco przeszkadzało to, że Goldstein potrafi czytać w jego myślach. Kiedy Queenie dowiedziała się, że Newt tęskni za Letą, pocieszyła go tym, że potrafiła ona tylko brać, a on zasługuje na kogoś lepszego. Po zakończeniu walki z obskurusem Newt i Queenie musieli się rozstać, ale najpewniej utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt, zwłaszcza że po tym, jak Grindelwald uciekł z więzienia i ponownie zagrażał światowi czarodziejów, Goldstein zdecydowała się pomóc Newtonowi. W pewnym okresie ich życia Newton ożenił się z Tiną, dzięki czemu stał się szwagrem Queenie. Oboje prawdopodobnie przez długie lata byli dalej w dobrych stosunkach. Z Credence'em Barebone'em Newton chciał pomóc Credence'owi walczyć z jego naturą, ponieważ wiedział, że stał się obskurusem nie z własnej woli, a z powodu tego, co przecierpiał. Chłopiec na słowa Newta o pomocy potrafił się uspokoić, co świadczy o tym, że mu ufał. Nie znane są dalsze relacje Barebone'a i Skamandera po incydencie w nowojorskim metrze, ale najprawdopodobniej było dobre, zwłaszcza że magizoolog próbował powstrzymać nacierających w jego stronę aurorów przed rzucaniem zaklęć. Z Albusem Dumbledore'em Newt był jednym z bardziej lubianych uczniów Albusa, co może potwierdzić fakt, że nauczyciel wstawił się za chłopcem, kiedy miał on zostać wyrzucony ze szkoły po nieudanym eksperymencie z wozakiem, dzięki czemu Skamander mógł dokończyć naukę w Hogwarcie. Mężczyźni utrzymywali prawdopodobnie kontakt także po ukończeniu przez Newtona szkoły, ponieważ Dumbledore wezmał magizoologa na pomoc, kiedy Grindelwald po ucieczce z więzienia znowu zaczął zagrażać światowi czarodziejów. Z Letą Lestrange W czasach szkolnym Leta i Newt byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Newton prawdopodobnie był nawet w kobiecie zakochany, o czym może świadczyć fakt, że postanowił on wziąć winę na siebie za nieudany eksperyment z wozakiem, a także trzymał jej zdjęcie w swojej szopie. Nie wiadomo, jak Newton zareagował na wieść, że Leta została narzeczoną jego własnego brata. Ciekawostki * Istnieje teoria zakładająca, że to Newton był człowiekiem, który dał Hagridowi Aragoga. * W filmach z serii Harry Potter, w gabinecie Dyrektora Hogwartu wisiał portret Skamandera, co sugeruje, że w przeszłości był on dyrektorem Hogwartu, oraz że nie żyje od 1992 roku, jako że portret pojawia się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Jednak napisał on przedmowę do wydania Fantastycznych zwierząt i jak je znaleźć z 2017 roku, co czyni tą informację niekanoniczną. * W 2001 roku J.K Rowling wydała prawdziwą książkę Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. 16 lat później stworzyła ona nową wersje Fantastycznych zwierząt, która od poprzedniej różni się tym, że zostały tam umieszczone opisy kilku nowych magiczny stworzeń, natomiast przedmowę zamiast Dumbledore'a napisał sam Newt Skamander. * Newt to po angielsku traszka. * Występował on w LEGO Dimensions. * Różdżka Newtona jest częścią logo Wizarding World. * Newt był pierwszym znanym Puchonem wprowadzonym do serii, chociaż należy zauważyć, że sama informacja na temat domu Skamandera pojawiła się dopiero na Pottermore. * Newton mógł grać w quidditcha. Świadczy o tym to, że na pytanie Mary Lou, czy jest szukającym prawdy, odpowiedział on, że jest bardziej ścigającym. * Chociaż według wersji filmowej użył on pikującego licha, aby złapać Grindelwalda, w scenariuszu stworzenie jedynie odwracało uwagę, a czarnoksiężnik został obezwładniony przy użyciu różdżki. * Pomimo tego, że Newt był lojalnym sojusznikiem Dumbledore'a, a także odgrywał w niektórych momentach globalnej wojny dość kluczową rolę, nie ma żadnej informacji, która by potwierdziła jego udział w walkach podczas pierwszej i drugiej wojny czarodziejów, a także nie pojawił się on na zdjęciu Zakonu Feniksa. Nie pojawiła się również w Księciu Półkrwi wzmianka potwierdzająca to, że przyjechał on na pogrzeb Albusa, chociaż możliwe, że był i nie został wymieniony, ponieważ stwierdzono, że Harry nie rozpoznał większości czarodziejów, którzy brali w nim udział. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastyczne zwierzęta. Galeria postaci * The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide * Harry Potter: The Exhibition * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * J.K. Rowling: Rok z życia * Pottermore * LEGO Harry Potter * LEGO Dimensions Galeria Fantastic Beasts Newt Scamander.jpg|Newton Skamander stojący w wejściu Magicznego Kongresu Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki w Nowym Jorku w 1926 roku. Scamander2.jpg|Portret młodego Skamandera Newt.jpg|Newton pisze książkę en:Newton Scamander fr:Norbert Dragonneau de:Newt Scamander it:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander ru:Ньют Саламандер ja:ニュートン・スキャマンダー uk:Ньют Скамандер Kategoria:Czarodzieje nieznanego statusu krwi Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Uczniowie Hufflepuffu Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina Kategoria:Pisarze Kategoria:Rodzina Skamander Kategoria:Magizoolodzy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1897